Peace a Reason to Surrender
by Strange and curious things
Summary: On a rainy day, Italy is overjoyed to have Germany help cleaning his attic. Until an old relic shows itself and all at once the Italian isn't as happy that his friend is present to witness a pièce of his old self.


_This is one of those stories, which helps me ground the personality of a character. Things may be added or removed on following stories. Warning, not everything is as clear as day, just like any human mind. A lot of things are confusing_.

* * *

Peace … A Reason To Surrender

By: Strange and curious

"Germany, come in!" I cried out of joy as I jumped to hug my friend. My head pressed against his strong chest and I could feel Germany sigh. I slightly giggled as I felt his heartbeat increased. Germany always gets so nervous when I hug him.

After our usual greetings, I led my friend to the attic. You see, the last time that Germany had visited me, the trap door that led to my attic somehow broke while we were in the kitchen. Germany said that it was the wood that was getting old and gave in. So Ludwig suggested that it would be a good idea to clean the attic at the same time as fixing the trap door. Whatever he wants to do, I'm always happy that he visits me. Later, I'll make pasta for the both of us.

0

It is when we see how much I have that I realize how much of an old nation I am. I saw saw things from the Roman Empire to today. There were also a lot of the paintings and drawings that I had done through time. Of course, I wasn't allowed to put them on display but it's always fun to draw a beautiful _bella._

Slowly but surely, my attic grew in size and everything seem to get it's place. Germany will be so proud of me.

Suddenly, while I moved a heavy box, something metallic fell on the floor, making an ear breaking noise. At the loud sound, I could hear Germany asking me if I was all right from downstairs. I responded positively but really I wasn't fine.

When the steady beat of Ludwig's hammer could be heard again, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Even then, my chest felt tight, every muscles of my body was tense, and dizziness threatened to make me fall.

At my feet, was a dagger. It was an odd looking dagger but no less impressive to anyone who fan of those things. This kind of weapon dated from centuries ago, its hilt was decorated with two gold snakes with red ruby eyes, reminiscing the strong belief of Satan and the sin of murder. Such blade could make the toughest men shiver as it had a strong and dark aura, it was very scary. It was too scary.

Still in shock, I slowly kneeled down to pick up the weapon off the ground. I traced the dagger's sheath and with a sharp movement, removed the blade from its cover. In a daze, I found myself returning to the past as the blade softly repeated the light.

It was a very long time since I last allowed myself to hold a weapon. Most countries don't remember me with any blade except with a cooking knife. The last time it happened a very long time ago.

Grandpa Rome had made sure that _fratello_ and I would be able to defend ourselves from anyone who would try to hurt us. He taught us everything he knew even the unmentionables. I had used Rome's teachings to protect my country like any of my kind would do. Until, his death made me realize that hurting others only destroyed happiness. Since then I have created a persona that would look the most unthreatening as possible, the people had to forget who I was at the time. My new role was so perfect that even the closest people around me thought it was because war scared me. Then again nobody knew of what I was actually doing except being involved a lot in my government and mysteriously winning a few battles. Then, I want to church and vowed before God that I would never hurt anyone again. The only one who knew of my vow was my brother Romano.

Through the years, I have tried to forgive my sins by making friends and promote peace. Yet, they never truly washed away. Even today I have nightmare filled with the sounds of pained screams and the horrifying colors of blood covering my hands, in those dreams I could also hear the people who I've killed cursing me for their deaths. Those dreams scares me so badly and I can't even imagine Germany's reaction if he saw what I see. If he saw me that way, he would be scared of me and I wouldn't be able to handle it.

With those thoughts, quickly put the dagger in its sheath. I surrounded the weapon in an old cloth that was in one of the storage boxes, and buried it in the dark corners of the attic.

Luckily, Germany had explicitly said the he preferred not to go in my attic unless he had to. He said that for a nation's storage rooms were very personal place because it had a lot of memories of our past. I think I believe him now. No one must find out about my other side.

" ITALY! Are you done? The door is fixed"

" Ve, I'm coming Germany!"

Numerous lives and families were destroyed because of me. I don't want to be this person anymore.

Through conflicts, through fights, even through war no lives will lost by my hand again. I don't care if I seem weak to others, at least it doesn't bring death. If it teaches people to care for on another, I don't mind being the stupid one. I've been told many times of how silly I am to wave a white cloth on a stick around and screaming " surrender" without a fight. But, what other way do I have to stop the fire.

I don't want war and I definitely not want to be forced to become that person again. Peace is so much better. In time of peace no one fights, no one hates each other and everyone is happy. Peace is worth all the trouble. Peace is worth surrendering for.

 _I Won't Speak Evil_

 _I Won' t hear Evil_

 _I Won't Do Evil_

 _I won't see Evil_

 _Never again…_

PASTA TIME, VE!


End file.
